Palette of Colors
by Ilsa13
Summary: Independent Helsa vignettes, canon or AU, inspired or associated with colors.


Disclaimer: This story is not intended, in any way, for profit or any other sort of remuneration. All creative rights of the characters and the world of Frozen belong to Walt Disney.

Tags: Halloween, Helsaween 2016, vampires, dubious vampire conversion, dark secrets.

 **C.R.I.M.S.O.N.**

 _Cold royal immortal manipulates softly obeying nature._

"Hans?"

"Hhmm?"

"Do you have any dark secrets?"

They were at her royal quarters in Arendelle's castle, late at night, not far from getting ready for bed. Elsa had arrived a couple of minutes earlier, finding Hans seated at her imposing large ivory and golden tripartite mirror vanity, still dressed in his impeccable Southern Isles day to day formal clothes, writing what she guessed was some late and important correspondence with some foreign dignitary. She sat on the perfectly made queen size bed, taking off her shoes and gloves, observing his profile in silence in the orange light provided by the few candles distributed throughout the bedroom. His red hair stood out like one more flame, incandescent, striking. He was inexhaustible when it came to politics and advancing the kingdom's position in the world. He also was in other more _intimate affairs_ , she thought with a mischievous smirk.

"I believe you already know most of them," Hans answered without raising his gaze from the paper on which he was writing, the start of a smile showing in the corners of his mouth.

"I do have one," Elsa affirmed after a couple of seconds still sitting like a statue on the mattress, her eyes fixed on him. She seemed like a porcelain doll, her platinum colored hair perfectly styled in an elaborate chignon, the pale skin of her face and hands attracting the little light there was, as if it was slowly consuming it, making the room darker. Her black dress, made with her own powers, sparkled like a cavern full of diamonds, each ice crystal twinkling like a star in a deep dark firmament.

"Really? And what is it?" Hans asked, his hand moving with the stroke of each word he was printing on the letter, immersed in his bubble of concentration as he listened to her.

"I want to kill you," said Elsa softly, though determined.

Hans stopped what he was doing and tried to second guess if he had heard her correctly. Then he smiled with a strange confidence to himself on the mirror. He left the quill on the inkwell and turned to gaze at his Queen's magnificent beauty. "Is that true?" he said in a playful voice. "Isn't a little bit too late? You should have done it before we married."

"Oh, I wanted to do it then, but it didn't seem like the proper time." Glad to finally have his attention, Elsa stood from the bed and walked toward him, barefoot, the bottom hem of her dress dragging on the carpeted floor.

"And now it is?" The King turned on the padded vanity stool to face her, interested, his green eyes getting that foxy look that appeared when he was trying to assess something or someone. "Why?" He rested one forearm on the ivory marbled surface and crossed one leg on top of the other, relaxed, not feeling threatened at all by her words, more like amused than anything else.

Elsa stopped a few paces from him, a slight smile on her lips. For once, her poor husband didn't know what was coming onto him, despite how ahead of the game he usually played everything in his life, his wife include. She had wondered herself why she had waited for so long when it had felt like torture to postpone it. There were so many occasions in which she had just wanted to give in to her desires, to get it done with, barely able to resist anymore.

"Because I think you're ready," she replied.

"No one is ever ready to die," he said emphatically, "specially not at the hands of one's beloved." The intense way in which he was still analyzing her told Elsa how he wasn't sure where she was getting at with this, but he was for sure curious. "So how are you going to do it? You certainly have the means to give me a _cold_ death," Hans voiced with sarcasm referring to her cryogenic powers.

"You mean with something like this?" From her right hand a spike of ice started to grow, reaching the size of a sword. The interior of it wasn't bluish, like her other and more mundane icy creations, but black and red, both colors dancing like liquid poisons inside of it.

The sight of the weapon made Hans rise a reddish brow. The idea of it piercing through his heart sent a chill down his spine, though he kept his expression blank. He met Elsa's eyes and discovered instead her Machiavellian smile. Elsa relished the sensation, she was finally making him nervous for real. The spike evaporated in a flurry of white snowflakes and Hans breathed relieved between his barely parted lips

"No, my powers won't be involved," declared Elsa.

"So you intend to kill me of pleasure?" He extended one of his hands to her, a new spark shining now in his eyes. It was a death the King wouldn't mind _suffering_ , for only he knew how much he enjoyed feeling Elsa making love to him, or fucking him, depending on which type of night it was.

"Pleasure is definitely on my mind, for me more than for you." Elsa walked the remaining distance that separated them and put her smaller hand on his. She felt his warmth, instantly appreciating it, trying to memorize it, as she moved her fingers around his extremities to capture it. It wouldn't be long before she would mourn its loss. Hans thought the cold temperature of her skin was due to her ice and snow gifts, but soon enough he would find out the truth.

"I think I can work with that," he said changing his posture, opening his legs for her to step in between them and embracing her around the waist with his arms.

"But you're still going to die," Elsa reminded him, threading her fingers through the auburn hair at the back of his head. The contrast of her gentle touch versus the mortal meaning of her words was like caressing skin with a knife, the flat cheeks cool and soft and the cutting edge ready to tear open tender flesh.

"That seems hard to believe…" Hans stood up, accepting he wouldn't finish writing the letter that night. Elsa's body was shadowed by his taller and wider frame. "If it's true that you're not going to use your powers, then I can overpower you," he reasoned looking down at her with a combination of defiance and affection. _Physically,_ he didn't add.

"You would be surprised," she told him wickedly, her hands climbing over his torso to untie the navy blue cravat he was wearing.

For a moment, Hans wasn't sure if what he had seen was real. Elsa's light blue eyes had seemed to turn dark for a second, to red, he thought, after her last words. The lack of proper light made him doubt. He had to be very tired if he was already having hallucinations.

"Then what am I missing?" he asked, letting her undo the first buttons of his purplish shirt.

Elsa remained silent a few seconds, focused on undressing him. When part of his nude chest appeared before her, she rested her forehead and nose against it and inhaled his strong masculine aroma. Her efficient hands fell to the hem of his trousers to undo the buttons there as well.

"Would you give your life for me?" she whispered over his collarbone, licking her lips in anticipation of what she was finally going to do. There was no turning back, no more doubts, no more wars of conscience, no more suffering hunger in silence, no more lies. "Would you?" she repeated looking up at him, trying to appear as alluring as she could. She found suspicion in his analytical stare.

The King knew for certain that his wife was up to something, but he didn't know exactly what. It seemed to involve sex, to which he didn't have any objections, and perhaps something more he wasn't sure of. She was so beautiful, he thought, her big blue eyes two shallow lagoons and her arresting red lips two brush-strokes of crushed raspberries. The temptation to kiss her was powerful and imminent, but he held back. It wasn't her looks that had attracted her to him in the first place, years ago, and he hadn't become king consort of Arendelle by giving in to his desires. He decided instead it was time to play her game with her same tactics.

"What about you? Would _you_ give your life for me?" he asked in return, one of his hands caressing her back, upwards over her glinting dress until he reached her nape.

A stab of pain crossed Elsa's chest, as if the same terrifying spike she had created a moment earlier had pierced through her ribs. She masked her features with a fake smile. How could she give her life for him when she had given it centuries ago along with many other things, the power to continue her lineage between them?

Hans interpreted her ambiguous and muted reaction as hesitation and felt slightly hurt she didn't rush to answer with an affirmative reply. But he didn't take it to heart and kept his poker face standing. Elsa could be many things, but she wasn't good at lying. Concealing, yes. Lying, no. Deep down he knew she loved him, even more that she may want to admit out loud.

"Oh, so I'm not worth giving your life for, huh?" he said with a smirk. "Not enough for you to sacrifice yourself over?" The fingers at her nape pinched the delicate skin there in punishment.

Elsa shrugged her shoulders and smiled in return. The fingers of her hands caressed the trail that went upwards from the back of his thighs, going under the bottom lapels of his jacket, over his ass cheeks. "You're about to see how much you mean to me, Hans." She moved as if she was about to kiss him, and then retreated, biting her bottom lip seductively. "Turn around."

Hans felt electrified by her touch, his crotch becoming alive against her lower belly and the blood running through his veins setting him on fire by her command and almost-kiss. He didn't know how she did it but she had a way of enchanting him with the barest of gestures and caresses that no other woman in his life had ever been able to pull on him. Even in council meetings and on royal dinners with foreign dignitaries he found himself distracted by the bat of her eyelashes, the intense and captivating stares she sent his way or the intentional exposure of her neck's skin when she turned her head to speak to someone else on the table. There was something about her, on a irrational level, that made his body and mind respond to her like an automated machine, without the possibility of avoiding the doom or the nirvana of whatever she wished to inflict upon him.

He turned around and found his reflection on the mirror. Elsa's face was behind him, over one of his shoulders, her expression enigmatic.

"Is this the moment in which I die?" he whispered continuing her game, looking at her in their reflection, lust and love dancing in his eyes.

Elsa was taken aback, her eyes widening for a moment, fearing she had been caught. However, when she noticed that he was just flirting and that he hadn't realized that he was indeed going to die, she calmed down. She didn't answer him right away. Instead, she started to nuzzle and kiss the side of his neck, setting aside the jacket and shirt. Then her arms went to embrace him from behind, one under his armpit, the other around his hip.

Hans' heart was pounding fiercely. Elsa could tell with her bosom pressed to his back, though not even physical contact was necessary, she could _hear it_ as if his most important muscular organ was beating right next to her ear.

"Yes, it actually is," said Elsa quietly at the height of his earlobe, as if it was a secret between them, her right hand dangerously near his red pubic hair.

"Go ahead," he said undone, his grave voice gracing her cheek like sateen, feeling eroticized by seeing themselves on the mirror, her cool hands burning his already sensitive and hot skin.

"Alright, my love. Look carefully, because this is what you've been missing all along."

Hans' pupils dilated when he saw Elsa's eyes turn crimson red in the mirror and his breath caught in his throat when her sharp fangs tore the freckled skin over his trapezius muscle. He felt the suction of her firm and cold mouth and then the blood pooling like a broken dam, flowing from him to her. A loud groan escaped his lips when her hand buried inside of his pants and briefs and got a hold of his thick and erect cock. She suddenly felt like a warm and cocooning blanket, trapping and protecting him at the same time. Surprisingly enough, the King wasn't scared. He felt more like hypnotized, involved in a set of actions of which he didn't have any control, a puppet in the hands of its master. "Now you're mine for all time," Hans heard her say in his ear with possession as their image on the mirror became blurry.

After a while, he felt Elsa lick the incision wound her fangs had created once, twice, before biting and drinking more vigorously from him. He groaned again when the firm grip on his cock tightened, making his legs almost go weak.

"Elsa…" he breathed out on the verge of passing out, seduced by the pleasure and novelty of the situation. It was now, as he felt the thump of his heart slowing down- _dying_ , he realized late-, that everything made sense to him. His wife's absences during the night, her cold and pale skin, how she didn't seem to age. Hans had never crossed paths with a night creature before, but he had read about them in books. It would have been stupid of him to deny their existence in an absolute way when his own wife had incredible powers, but the truth was he had never given much credit to those stories. Now, in the delirium of being _taken_ , he was faced with two options: to believe he was dreaming all of this or to accept that his wife was a _vampire_. He couldn't start to process what he had seen on the mirror and what he was feeling, even less so make a rational judgment about it. "Elsa, I'm feeling very dizzy…" he murmured, his head lolling sideways, giving his wife a better access to his neck and shoulder.

"I know," she whispered hoarsely, the hand buried in his crotch massaging him repeatedly. "Let yourself go, you're in good hands," she added enveloping her words with affection, Hans' blood warming her up from the inside out.

The King didn't feel like he could oppose, and in reality he didn't want to.

"You taste so good," relished Elsa licking her own lips, seeing in the mirror how Hans had closed his eyes from being literally drained. She wanted to keep drinking, to keep enjoying the rush of adrenaline she felt as his blood fed and replenished her, but she knew that doing so would risk her objective.

Making use of her inhuman strength, Elsa carried Hans to the bed and laid him down on the quilts when he lost consciousness, sitting afterwards by his side. She pushed his fringe away from his forehead lovingly as his last minutes of life faded like sand in an hourglass. Elsa pondered if Hans would eventually be mad at her for converting him without his consent, if down the road this exact moment would turn against her in an unexpected way that she couldn't discern now. She was so selfish that it wouldn't have mattered if he wanted to transform or not, she would have done it anyways, regardless of his wishes. That was how much she wanted to keep him at her side. She would miss what had made him physically human: his warmth, his peach skin color, his body's fragility, his singular smell, every new small wrinkle that had appeared around his eyes. But not even all that, not even giving him the option to have children with someone else, was enough to stop her from her ultimate goal, to create an empire at his side.

Elsa started to undress him once she knew he was dead. She slowly uncovered his increasing ashen colored and cold skin. It wasn't going to take him long to come back to himself and she hoped to make the transition as pleasant as possible. He would have a thousand questions and probably be disoriented as to what really had happened.

Once the King was fully naked and his clothes set aside, Elsa went to her vanity mirror and took the pins out of her hair until it fell platinum lush over her back. She went back to her nightstand to retrieve the book she had been reading the last few days before getting on top of the bed. She crawled until she was straddling Hans, then opened the book and starting reading.

Six pages later, the Queen saw his husband blink several times over the top edge of the novel.

"Elsa?" Hans called with his voice wrung out, as if he had been yelling. His expression was confused when he saw her sitting there.

"I'm here," she said sweetly putting the book aside and leaning over him protectively. His intense red eyes were looking at everything as if seeing it for the first time.

"I'm… I'm very thirsty," he voiced surprised. He felt overwhelmed, his sight able to identify reality with an unprecedented sharpness, his nose picking up smells with an intensity that could almost double him over, his hearing noticing the leaves falling from the trees outside, and his sense of touch heightened to an unbelievable level of sensitivity.

"It's normal. I will take care of it in a moment," Elsa assured him, smiling satisfied when she saw his fangs grow by the nearness of her neck.

"What have you done to me?" Hans murmured inches away from her lips. His hands went to Elsa's waist just to have a foothold while his head spun, his mind trying to reconcile the new sensations his body was flooding him with. The Queen rocked her hips sensually, making him grunt like a wounded animal. Everything felt so raw.

"You already know…" Her tongue traced a line over his cheek and then her nose bumped his, lingering there, both sharing the same air. Hans had a sense of what had happened, for he had been there when she had bit him. But it had felt surreal, like in a dream, being drawn to hell in the most pleasurable way, by blood and gratification, giving in without any resistance. He felt like he was still the same, and at the same time, like he had changed in a very irreversible way, unable to trace his steps back to who he was just minutes ago. "Do you trust me?" Elsa asked him, meeting his wild eyes.

"It seems like I don't have another alternative." There was amusement and reproach in equal amounts in his affirmation. He had the somber feeling that what had happened would make him dependable of her to a point he would dislike, no matter how much he loved her and cared for her. A thousand questions started to float in his mind. Since when was Elsa a vampire? Who had converted her? Was Anna one too? How many of them were there in Arendelle? What would be of him now? If she had concealed this from him so easily, was she hiding more things?

The Queen sat up again, regarding him with arrogance. She knew he was still in shock and that it would take him some time to adapt, but she wouldn't allow him to doubt her or her intentions that night when he knew so little about what his conversion would imply for their and the kingdom's future. "You wouldn't have given me the possibility to choose had you been in my position."

His eyes almost rolled to white when she ground herself on top of him again, bliss corroding every cell of his body. When he focused his vision on her again, his cock already bulging against her wet core, he watched her dress disintegrating in black shiny ascendant rivulets that disappeared in the air, showing her intoxicating and voluptuous nude figure. "That's probably true, but I guess we'll never know," he said raising to a seated position as well, his arms rounding around her back, caressing her curves. It was then that he saw their naked white bodies reflected in part of the mirror, his eyes two hot coals burning brightly.

"Don't give me a hard time, Hans, at least, not now. We have eternity to do so." She embraced him in return with one arm around his shoulders, the fingers of the other hand inspecting the already healed wound on his trapezius.

"Eternity…" he repeated, savoring the word in his mouth as if it was mercury, metal dancing on his tongue. It was probably due to his need of blood, he guessed. His mouth searched involuntarily for Elsa's neck, licking the skin there in anticipation, breathing hard. He brought her closer to him with his hands, feeling Elsa's turgent and peaked breasts pressing against his chest.

"Besides, I have so much to teach you and we have so much to talk about…" Her hand trickled down between their bodies until she grabbed him and guided him to her entrance. "But first I'm going to take care of you." Elsa made him look at her while he filled her, wanting to own the moment, to own him entirely. She squeezed him with her inner walls when he was in to the hilt, her mouth capturing his and devouring it in a very lascivious way.

His fangs wanted to bite her lower lip and they nuzzled it with that intention, but he never dared, knowing that it was his Queen who was in control. "Elsa, I'm about to become mad," he breathed on her mouth instead, pleading, his gaze feverish, his being quivering by the unmet needs.

Elsa moved her hair over one of her shoulders, leaving the other one exposed. "Feed," she said, and Hans obeyed without delay, sinking his fangs on the offered side of her neck without restraint, groaning aloud when a surge of blood burst into his mouth. He felt her riding her hips slowly on top of him, making him almost collapse by the immense amount of pleasure he was experiencing.

A shameless and evil smile appeared on the face of Arendelle's ruler, who knew that by realizing her darkest secret she had given birth not only to a better and more deadly version of her husband, but to a new era of unbound limits.

* * *

 _A/N: Based on a fanart made by the talented Lisuli79 and written for Helsaween 2016. If you want to see the drawing, go to Lisuli's 'My Art' section in Tumblr and click on the one titled 'Helsaween 2016 -1'. Thanks to Kasamoon for betaing the first half of the fic. The song 'Deep' by Marian Hill helped me to write this.  
_


End file.
